Tempers and Tantrums
by Nlambert99
Summary: Sequel to Found and Saved, one year later, The terrible two's have just begun with Harry and Jack is testing his boundaries, with Barney becoming a teenager in the following year, how will Tony, Ziva and the rest of the team cope!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tempers and Tantrums**_

Sequel to Found and Saved, one year later, The terrible two's have just begun with Harry and Jack is testing his boundries, with Barney becoming a teacher in the following year, how will Tony, Ziva and the rest of the team cope!

**A/N:** Based on this afternoons 'adventures' with the two children I was minding! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Jack, Harry and Barney are mine as well as the mistakes and idea, other characters belong to CBS and I will put them back when I am done playing!

* * *

The DiNozzo Family stood in the supermarket, getting some pizza for tea when Jack found the sweeties and picked up a packet and placed them in the basket

"And what are they for Jack?" Tony asked his now 5-year-old adoptive son

"They are sweeties Daddy" Jack told him, as if Daddy is that stupid, everyone knows what Sweeties are' thought Jack

"And why are they in the basket?" Ziva, his mother asked

"Coz I put them there" Jack replied

"Did we say you could have them?" Tony Inquired

"Err.." Jack went silent

"Did we?" Tony asked again

"No" Jack almost whispered

"So Jack, What are you going to do?"

Jack didn't move, "I want them though Daddy" he told him

"And we didn't say you could have them, so what are you going to do?"

"Put dem back, Jack" Harry, now 2, told his brother

"NO, I WANT THEM" Jack suddenly shouted

"Right, Young Man, I've had enough of this" Ziva told her son, she picked the sweeties back out of the basket and put them in the shelf,

when Jack saw her do this he screamed "NO MOMMY, DADDY I WANT THEM"

"Jack, Stop this right now" Ziva told him

"NO" he yelled and threw himself on the floor, his head making contact with the floor with an almighty BANG, which made everyone around him cringe, this however, just made him more angry and he carried on his tantrum. Seeing that everyone was now looking at them, Tony picked Jack clean off the floor and carried him outside, telling his wife, that he would meet her by the car when they were finished.

Tony walked out of the supermarket and went round the corner, still carrying and screaming, kicking, angry Jack, he stopped and placed him on the floor, making Jack look at his face Tony waited for him to stop his tantrum. As soon as Jack saw his Dad's face he froze, he had never seen him look this angry and he started to cry again, not an angry cry, a sorry cry.

"Jack, I want you to stop crying right now" Tony told him.

"I sorry Daddy" Jack blubbered, as he tried to give Tony a hug, Tony however grabbed his arms and stopped him, after all he needed to be told off, he waited for the tears to stop before telling him

"Jack, what happened in the shop, I NEVER" he warned "want to see again, when we get home, YOU are to go straight to your room, we will call you down for tea and then you will go to bed at the same time as Harry, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Daddy"

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I is Sorry Daddy" Jack apologised before giving his Dad a Hug and a Kiss.

"Ok, are we ready?" Tony said standing up, Jack nodded and took his hand before they went to meet the rest of the family. Seeing Ziva at the checkouts Tony decided that they would walk in and meet them. The two walked up to them, with the occasional sniffle from Jack. Tony took over packing and Jack went up to his Mom.

"I is sorry Mommy" Jack said

"What for?" Ziva asked him as she sat down on the bench and lifted him up next to her.

"For being naughty, for not asking for sweeties and not listening, and screaming and shouting" he told her finding the floor particularity interesting.

"Ok, thank you for apologising" she said as they hugged and Jack gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek,

He then apologised to his brothers, giving them both a hug.

"Did you tell him to do that?" Ziva asked Tony as they watched him say sorry his brothers

"No" Tony replied with a smile

They then watched as Jack walked up to the Managers desk and asked for his attention.

"S'cuse me sir" Jack said with a sniffle

"Yes young man" seeing the boys parents he didn't ask him if he was lost "What can I do for you?" he asked him

"I is sorry for being naughty and loud in your shop sir" Jack replied looking at the floor again and giving out another sniffle.

The manager stood up, walked towards the young boy, and crouched to his level "Thank You for saying sorry" he thought about giving him a lolly but decided not to as his parents wouldn't like that after the commotion they had just gone through, he gave Jack a smile and stood up, he was surprised when he felt two little arms wrap around his legs, "Sorry again"

"Ok, so shall we go back to your Mommy and Daddy then?" he asked, hiding three lollies in his pocket, seeing three children.

"Thank You" the manager said to Tony and Ziva, "This has never happened before, it is pleasant" he said as he handed the little boys hand to his mothers and discreetly gave the lollies to Tony, Tony thanked his with a nod for being discreet and said Bye and Thank You, his children copying him, and leading them towards the car, and home.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, the 5 year old I was looking after apologized to the manager on her own accord, I was actually proud at that moment, but still disappointed that she had thrown a full blown tantrum which I had to deal with as well as making sure a 2 year old wasn't causing mischief, oh happy days. ANYWAY... Please review! Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another one, which I thought I'd share, enjoy

People are probably thinking that my account has been hacked or something due to the fact that I am uploading quite a lot today, it has not been I have not really been inspired to write anything. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - I don't want to... say 1**_

"NO MOMMY" Now 2 and a half year old Harry shouted at Ziva

"Harry" Ziva warned "I want you to go and wash your hands ready for dinner please"

"NO, me playing" He told her

"Do I have to count to three Harry"

There was no movement from him

"One"

Nothing

"Two"

Nothing

"Thr" Before Ziva had even finished Harry stood up, lightning fast and ran up the stairs "ee, good boy, but next time I don't want to have to say One"

"Yes Mommy, Sorry" Came the shouted response from upstairs

Tony, who had been watching, "Kids" he said with a laugh, wrapping his arm around Ziva.

Tea had been eaten, then Jack was sent to get ready for bed due to his behavior at the store earlier, Toys and dirty dishes were cleaned up and Harry, with Tony's help had started to get ready for bed too. Two hours later, after watching a film with Barney, All the kids were asleep. Another hour later Tony and Ziva were laid in bed

"Wow, what a day" Ziva said as she snuggled into her husband and sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, by the way, this is probably going to be about four chapters, after all I know a few two year olds and they sure know how to press your buttons and Barney hasn't said much yet so we will have to take turns, any suggestions... Please review and tell me what you think! Natasha


End file.
